Beyond appearances
by lorientad
Summary: The Gods has decided to punish the Gold Saints. One option is offered to alleviate their sorrow. The reactions of two of them won't be the one waited for.


** BEYOND APPEARANCES**

**Summary**

The Gods has decided to punish the Gold Saints. One option is offered to alleviate their sorrow. The reactions of two of them won't be the one waited for.

This OS is fitting as the closer prequel to the fic : "Keys to Hatred" . (chronologically it is the 3rd.) But it can also be read as a stand alone.

**Notes:**

Credits: the characters belong to Kurumada. The fiction belong to Newgaïa (link: /works/447629) , i'm just a translator, what can i say... i fell in love with that fic.  
note: the author would like to warn you that the fic is dark. Me, i'm saying that you may be in need of tissues. (I know i needed them.)

**Beyond appearances.**

**POV Camus**

We did it. At least, they told us this, before shutting us in this den of darkness. Are we dead? Most probably, they didn't deprive us of our bodies. not yet, even if they are just ethereal ones. It's also from those fleeting wrappings that comes the only light still shining. Strange luminescence of our souls in distress. Our spirits still can move as if they were made of flesh. Already some of us got closer, searching for a last comfort in the embrace of a brother, a friend or a lover. Sitting against the wall, i stand still. Without seeming to, I'm watching you. Since the beginning, you avoid my gaze. You took position at the far side of me. Voluntarily. Now, your back faces me. I hurt, but your anger is just. I won't cross the space between us.

**POV Milo**.

We are prisoners. Prisoners of the Gods' madness who would have punished us all the same if we hadn't helped our Goddess. Our souls await the last journey. It will be one of everlasting exile and without return. There won't be any leniency. Nevertheless they gave us the right to choose a companion of misfortune to whom bind our loneliness. Our unity in front of the Wailing Wall seems to have broken the walls still existing between everyone. No more heroes or pariahs, nor just men or traitors. But simply men, warriors. With their strengths and their weaknesses. They accepts, forgives each other and get closer, happy of this last and strange gift. But me, I can't forget. You betrayed me. Twice. By giving me up, the first time, in favor of your disciple. By forcing me to fight you, the second time, despite the love i still had for you. Contrary to the others, the union of our two golden cosmos was only the result of a duty to do. You tried to touch me at that time. I rejected you. And i'd do it again.

**POV Camus**.

How long since we've been closed in? Alone on my side the passing hours seem as long as centuries. Around me, the couples finish forming. Kanon and Saga were the first to join. Then Aiolia and Aioros. Mü got closer to Aldebaran, Shaka and Shura. More surprisingly, Shion went to Deathmask and Dokho to Aphrodite. Twelve of my brothers just found the guardian of their souls. The one who will accompany them faithfully during this long journey. The one who will know how to distract ot comfort. Who will whisper that despair doesn't exist when we are two. Many of them tried to talk to me, but since their union, their voices are lost in the silence. Slowly their shapes are disappearing, diluting in an after that terrifies me. Soon, i know it will only be the two of us. For how long? You didn't move closer, just went to sit down as well. You're still not looking at me. Your face is closed, your eyes hard and your body's stiff. I know, now, that you won't forgive me. But the only thing i did was carry out my duty. This famous duty who separated us for months and forced me to hide the love you inspired me. Love I still feel for you. My cheeks get wet with salty pearls. A dry sob burns my throat. At this moment, I know you hate me.

**POV Milo**.

The last aura of our comrade-in-arms and brothers of suffering has just disappeared. Holding hands or tenderly entwined, our brethren has gone. Each couples was wearing its fear and hurt, but also hope and trust reaffirmed. Before disappearing, some tried to talk to me. But their lips just said silent words. Now there's just you and me. I just have to get up and cross the few steps between us to be able to touch you. To appease this sadness I feel rising in you. Your despair is so strong. But I don't care. My strength is diminishing. I know that the choice won't be granted for long. I've already chosen. Or rather, you're the one who chose. When you walked over my heart without a moment's hesitation. I wasn't asking for much. I know your sense of duty. I would have endured your sacrifice. Understood your allegiance to Hades. I would have accepted it all if you'd had just trusted me. Forgiven everything. But not your silence. Today, I see your tears. They don't touch me.

**POV Camus.**

I know now that my journey will be made alone. I'll be alone against my demons and fears. Until now, you always were there for me. To reassure me, to love me, to warm me up. I don't want to lose you. But I'm the only one to blame. I never found the words, nor the gestures. I didn't know how to talk to you about that encompassing love, never knew to tell you how important you were. If you'd had come with me, you would have been the guardian of my soul. You were my soulmate. I lost more than my life in this war. Now, I will eternally be missing a part of myself. I love you.

**POV Milo.**

Unhappy and lonely, your soul is falling asleep. For good. I finally can approach without risking to meet your eyes full of tears. Your remorse and my resentment has forbidden us to accept the union the others has chosen. We will have to travel alone for the time the Gods has decided. Lying next to you, i'm staring. you never were as handsome. I finally dare to take your hand and my fingers mingles with yours. It's probably the last time my soul brushes with yours. It's not a goodbye. It's a farewell. In spite of myself, my eyes are closing. I now know. I hate you... I hate you as much as i love you.

THE END.


End file.
